BELIEVE IN MY LOVE
by Memey Clouds
Summary: Kau mungkin tak percaya pada harapan, Tuhan, cinta, maupun namja. Namun kumohon percayalah padaku, untuk kali ini saja percayalah pada cintaku. Kangteuk/SiChul/YeWook/KyuMin/HaeHyuk/ DLDR and RnR pliiiissss...


**BELIEVE IN MY LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Prolog~**

Main Pair: KangTeuk, SiChul, YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Slight Pair: HanChul, JunWook, YunMin, YunJae, JunChun, ZhouRy

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**~Believe in My Love~**

"Kau tidak lelah mencintainya secara diam-diam seperti itu, hyung? Ini sudah tahun ke dua kau melakukannya." kata seseorang padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Ani, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, Henry-ah. Kalau dia benar-benar jodohku, dia pasti bisa merasakannya dan datang kepadaku."

"Benarkah? Setidaknya katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia mengingat namamu meski pun hampir setiap malam selama dua tahun ini kau selalu menemaninya." kata Henry ketus sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Aku percaya pada cintaku, Henry-ah. Mungkin saat ini dia tidak mencintaiku, bahkan -seperti katamu- dia mungkin tidak mengingat namaku. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti dia akan mengingatku dan membalas cintaku. Ya, suatu saat nanti...' kataku dalam hati.

_**Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk**_

* * *

"_Appa, aku ingin jadi penyanyi. Aku tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan Appa."_

_Plaakk..._

"_Mworago? Jangan bercanda Kim Young Woon, pokoknya kau harus ambil Fakultas Ekonomi. Jika kau tetap keras kepala, keluar dari rumah ini! Aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai anakku lagi." teriak Appa _

"_Umma... tolong katakan pada Appa... Hiks... Aku ingin jadi penyanyi umma... Hiks"_

"_Uljima Kang In-ah. Mianhae, umma tidak bisa membantumu. Kau adalah anak semata wayang kami, coba mengertilah perasaannya. Appa hanya ingin yag terbaik ?"_

"_Tapi appa sama sekali tidak mau mengerti perasaanku! Aku tidak bahagia, umma."_

_Greeppp.._

"_Mianhae Kang In-ah... Kang In-ah, maukah kau berjanji pada umma satu hal? Tolong jaga Appamu, sebisa mungkin kau harus menuruti kata Appamu. Ne"_

"_Maksud umma apa?"_

"_Umma, Ummaaa..."_

"Umma.." Hosh Hosh Hosh.. Aku terduduk di ranjang king size-ku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal dan tubuhku berkeringat deras. Selalu seperti ini jika mimpi itu datang lagi, umma... kenapa akhir-akhir ini mimpi ini sering datang ke tidurku? Apa umma belum bahagia di sana?

Ku pegangi kepalaku yang terasa berat, tampaknya hang over semalam belum pergi benar. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarku? Tidak mungkin aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ah, mungkin pihak bar yang mengantar. Toh biasanya juga seperti ini, emm.. lebih tepatnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Ku lihat jam sudah menunjukkan 08.00 pagi.

Saatnya kembali ke 'penjara', Kang In-ah. Kataku dalam hati.

_**Kim Young Woon a.k.a. Kang In**_

* * *

"Siwon-ah, apa rencanamu Natal tahun in, hm?" tanya Donghae hyung, teman sekelasku. Umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan denganku.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan pergi dengan Umma dan Appa ke gereja kami, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga besar kami. Wae-yo?" kataku.

"Yack hyung! Tidak adakah tempat lain yang bisa kau kunjungi saat natal kecuali gereja dan rumah istanamu itu?" kali ini si evil magnae yang bicara. Kenapa magnae? karena dia berumur satu tahun di bawahku. Tapi karena otak –aku benci mengakuinya– jeniusnya, dia jadi bisa lompat kelas dan sekelas denganku saat ini.

"Makanya, kalian juga seharusnya pergi ke gereja supaya natal ini lebih berarti." ucapku.

"Hyung, dia mulai lagi tuh.. Hentikan dia!" kata Kyuhyun pada Donghae hyung. Aku tersenyum, bukankah semua yang ku katakan benar. Kita harus selalu berterima kasih pada Tuhan kan? Sebenarnya tidak hanya saat Natal saja. Tapi dua orang ini benar-benar susah untuk di ajak bertobat. Terutama Donghae hyung yang selalu menjerumuskan aku dengan hal-hal yadongnya. Dan yang lebih membuatku tak habis pikir adalah orang-orang yang mengaku kalau dirinya Atheis. Bagaimana bisa?

Haaah... aku sungguh ingin Natal cepat datang.

_**Choi Siwon**_

* * *

"Heechul-ah?" seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Oh, Yunho-ya, Jaejoong-ah... Apa kabar? Kalian sedang apa di sini?" ku peluk salah satu diantara mereka, orang yang menepukku tadi, Jaejoong.

"Kami baik-baik saja Heechul-ah. Kami sedang membeli beberapa peralatan untuk natal nanti. Kau sendiri kenapa di sini? Apa kau sudah..."

"Ani, aku masih sama seperti yang dulu. Aku hanya ingin membelikan beberapa baju untuk Taeminie." sahutku cepat. Aku tidak mau dia salah paham tentang alasan kenapa aku datang ke toko peralatan Natal seperti ini.

"Kau masih tetap saja, Heechul-ah. Apa kau berniat untuk menjadikan Taemin sepertimu?" tanya Yunho.

"Molla, lagi pula dia masih sangat kecil. Masih 3 tahun." kataku.

"Tapi setiap hari dia tumbuh kan? Suatu saat nanti dia juga akan bertanya kenapa kau tidak seperti orang tua lainnya." Jaejoong memberikan nasihatnya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu. Salam untuk Taeminie, sekali-sekali ajaklah dia main ke rumahku, Heechul-ah. Aku kangen padanya." kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, kalian segeralah menikah! Supaya bisa cepat punya baby dan tidak mengganggu Taemin-ku lagi." jawabku. Ku lihat Jaejoong cemberut, namun tetap saja wajahnya merona karena aku menyinggung soal pernikahan. Dasar orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku, sejenak aku berhenti karena teringat ucapan Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi. Aku seorang... Atheis. Aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan. Sebelumnya aku memang pernah beragama, namun setelah kejadian-kejadian yang mengubah hidupku, aku semakin tak percaya pada Tuhan.

Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan keyakinanku? Bukankah semua orang berhak untuk menentukan keyakinannya sendiri? Dan itu berlaku juga untuk Taemin nanti, akan ku biarkan di untuk memilih keyakinannya sendiri. Aku tak mau memaksanya untuk menjadi sepertiku. Tapi kalau dia mau, tidak apa-apa juga kan? Pokoknya aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku tidak percaya Tuhan.

_**Kim Heechul**_

* * *

Lagi-lagi kulihat temanku satu persatu mulai menggandeng pasangannya sendiri-sendiri dan meninggalkan aku sendirian mengurusi club musik ini.

"Yesung-ah, mian aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku ada janji dengan yeojachinguku malam ini."

"Yesung hyung, mianhae. Namjachinguku mengajakku nonton sore ini. Mianhae ne?" Selalu begitu alasan mereka jika ku minta untuk membantuku melakukan sesuatu. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kenapa aku masih belum punya yeoja/namjachingu?

Yack! Jangan menganggapku tidak laku ya. Biar begini-begini, aku adalah salah satu namja yang paling ingin dijadikan namjachingu di daerah kampusku. Aku tampan, kaya, suaraku bagus, dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku adalah ketua club musik di universitas ini.

Lalu kenapa? Alasannya simpel, aku ingin jatuh cinta. Bingung? Selama ini merekalah (yeoja dan namja) yang mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Mereka secara terang-terangan memintaku untuk menjadi namja chingu mereka. Bukan aku. Dan dari banyak orang itu, belum ada satu pun yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sih. Tapi kata semua chinguku, jatuh cinta itu indah. Kau akan berdebar-debar setiap saat kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Bahkan kau akan berdebar-debar hanya dengan mendengar suaranya dan mendengar namanya di panggil.

Namun ada pula chinguku (kebanyakan yeoja) yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang jatuh cinta itu bisa membuatmu menangis, apa lagi jika ternyata orang itu tidak mencintaimu atau sudah mempunyai orang lain. Hatimu akan panas hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan dengan orang lain. Tapi mereka semua tetap tidak menyesal sudah merasakan jatuh cinta walaupun akhirnya mereka sendiri juga tersakiti. Bukankah itu berarti jatuh cinta itu sungguh membahagiakan? Aku ingin merasakan semua itu, bagian senangnya dan juga bagian sedihnya. Kurasakan selama ini hidupku sedikit monoton. Maka dari itu, jika nanti aku jatuh cinta, aku akan memperjuangkan semaksimal mungkin cintaku itu. FIGHTING!

_**Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung**_

* * *

"_Ryeowook Oppa, saranghae. Mau tidak jadi namjachinguku?""Wookie-ah, kau mau jadi uke-ku? Saranghae."_

"_Mianhae, aku tidak mau."_

"_Tapi oppa/kau tidak perlu terburu-buru / Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu."_

"_Ani, sebanyak apa pun aku berpikir, jawabannya akan sama : Aku tidak mau."_

"_Oppa, kenapa kau jahat sekali?""Ya, kau sombong sekali sih Kim Ryeowook."_

"_Apa sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Anyeong!"_

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan yang terjadi jika ada seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

"Wookie-ah, jangan terlalu dingin! Kau bahkan sampai punya panggilan Dry Ice namja. Kau suka, heoh? Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan pernah punya pasangan." kata Eunhyuk hyung, teman sebangkuku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sendirian selamanya. Lagi pula aku masih punya orang tua, Sungmin hyung, dan chingu seperti hyung. Aku tidak butuh pasangan." kataku datar. Ku lihat Eunhyuk hyung senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Mungkin tersanjung oleh ucapanku.

"Tetap saja kau harus membuka hatimu untuk belajar mencintai dan menerima cinta dari orang lain Wookie-ah. Aku, Sungmin hyung, dan orang tuamu tidak mungkin selamanya bisa menjagamu. Kau perlu mencari orang yang benar-benar dan hanya mencintaimu serta dapat menjagamu selamanya." kata Eunhyuk hyung lagi.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, hyung?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, tapi yang kubicarakan adalah cinta dengan konteks yg lain..."

"Geumanhae hyung, kau membuatku pusing dengan ucapan-ucapanmu itu. Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu." selaku. Ku rebahkan kepalaku di atas meja dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tak ku pedulikan suasana kelas yang seperti pasar ayam karena para guru sedang melakukan rapat.

Bukan, aku bukannya tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta. Tapi karena aku mengetahuinya lah makanya aku jadi seperti ini. Sarang? Aku ingin tertawa jika ada yang menyinggung tentang kata itu. Bagiku kata itu adalah kata paling menggelikan di dunia. Aku dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa aku tidak percaya dengan adanya cinta.

Cinta... cinta itu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

_**Kim Ryeowook**_

* * *

"Hyung, kalian mau kemana akhir minggu ini? Aku ikut..." rengekku.

"Aku tentu saja mau ke gereja, kau mau ikut?" jawab Siwon hyung.

"Ah, ani hyung. Aku anak baik, tidak banyak melakukan dosa. Lebih baik kau ajak saja Donghae hyung." Balasku cepat.

"Haishh kau ini! Aku ada janji kencan dengan beberapa yeoja chinguku nanti. Dan tentu saja kau tidak boleh ikut, bisa-bisa kau jadi perusak semua rencanaku." Kata Donghae hyung.

'Oh Tuhan, apa kesalahanku di masa lalu hingga Kau mengirimkan dua orang ini untuk menjadi temanku? Yang satu terobsesi jadi pastur, yang satu lagi jadi playboy.' Eluhku dalam hati.

"Kau tidak keluar dengan hyung kesayanganmu?" tanya Siwon hyung.

"Ani, rencananya dia mau menemui calon mertuanya saat itu." kataku.

"Makanya, cepatlah cari yeoja atau namjachingu. Mau ku kenalkan pada seseorang? Atau kau lebih ingin seperti Siwon?" tanya Donghae hyung sambil menunjuk Siwon hyung.

"Busunsuriya, hyung..." protes Siwon hyung. Entah bagaimana lagi kelanjutan perdebatan mereka. Aku lebih memilih untuk memandang ke arah luar kelas. Heemmm... Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Donghae hyung, apa aku harus mencari yeoja atau namjachingu? Ah, sepertinya akan susah karena kriteriaku sangat tinggi dan aku itu orang yang perfeksionis. Ya, menurutku aku ini memang perfect jadi tidak berlebihan kan jika aku menginginkan yang setaraf (?) denganku?

Changkamman, bicara soal perfect, sepertinya aku akan lebih cocok dengan noona-noona yang elegan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja yang seumuran denganku yang biasanya masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan, noona-noona itu akan bersikap dewasa dan tentu saja sudah berpengalaman. Kekekeke... Haah, sepertinya otak yadong Donghae hyung sudah menular kepadaku.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Nugu? Wah, dia benar-benar manis dengan kemeja pinknya. Memang tak begitu jelas dilihat dari sini, tapi tinggi badannya sesuai untukku, matanya bulat, dan juga senyumnya sungguh indah. Perfect! Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandagan pertama pada orang itu.

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

* * *

"Ya, Sungmin-ah. Kau berlatih terlalu keras. Apa kau tidak lelah? Hah, hah, hah..." kata Zhoumi, salah seorang chinguku, sambil mencoba mengais banyak oksigen setelah berlatih gerakan martial arts denganku.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu." Aku duduk meluruskan kakiku.

Aku tersenyum pada Zhoumi saat dia mengulurkan sebotol air mineral padaku. Ku ambil botol itu dengan penuh suka cita (?) karena aku juga benar-benar kehausan. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelahku dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah apa? Lagi pula, kau tidak takut kalau mochimu nanti cemburu, heoh?" kataku sambil menghentak-hentakkan bahu.

"Huh, galak sekali sih? Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan martial arts?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi diri, apa lagi memangnya?" jawabku singkat sambil meneguk air.

"Tapi kau kan cantik. Kenapa tidak cari seme yang bisa melindungimu? Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini kan?" kata Zhoumi. Aku tersedak minuman saat mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Dan dia pun refleks mengusap punggungku.

"Mwo? Tidak, aku hanya akan berpacaran dengan yeoja. Kalau pun harus dengan namja, maka aku lah yang akan jadi seme." tegasku.

"Ye? Mwahahaha... Tapi kau begitu manis, tidak pantas kau jadi seme." hina Zhoumi.

"Makanya aku begitu serius berlatih. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada namja mana pun sekarang. Di dunia ini namja yang bisa ku percaya 100 persen hanyalah diriku sendiri dan Wookie, sepupuku. Selain itu tidak ada lagi." kataku.

"Kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku? Wae?" tanya Zhoumi sedih.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Ani, karena kau adalah seorang seme. Lagi pula, kau sering tebar pesona pada orang lain meski pun sudah punya Henry Mochi. Apa aku harus percaya pada namja yang seperti itu?" seruku ketus. Dia hanya merengut. Tidak, sebenarnya aku juga percaya padanya. Walau pun dia suka tebar pesona, aku tahu bahwa yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Henry. Aku hanya ingin menggodanya. Tapi aku tidak main-main saat bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa percaya namja lain selain orang terdekat denganku, yaitu Ryeowook dan Zhoumi. Tidak ada satu pun!

_**Lee Sungmin**_

* * *

"_Donghae oppa... Kyaaa... Donghae oppa... Lihat aku.."_

"_Oppa, aku ada sedikit hadiah untukmu."_

"_Oppa, jadikan aku yeoja chingumu ne?"_

Ah, sepertinya telingaku sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Maklumlah, kedudukanku yang sebagai salah satu dari tiga prince di sekolah ini membuatku sangat sangat tenar. Lalu siapa yang dua lagi? Tentu saja teman-temanku, Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Namun dari ketiga orang ini, hanya akulah yang 'memanfaatkan' dengan baik posisi kami itu. Choi Siwon terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan keagamaannya dan Cho Kyuhyun terlalu asyik dengan soal-soal matematika dan game-gamenya.

Dan hasilnya, aku punya banyak yeoja chingu sedangkan mereka tidak satu pun. Huh, dasar payah! Emm... tapi sebenarnya aku tidak lebih baik dari mereka. Meski pun aku punya banyak yeoja chingu, namun tidak ada satu pun yang aku cintai. Mereka hanyalah ku anggap sebagai mainanku dan sebagai selingan. Aku nappeun namja? Oh, ayolah... Mereka yang dengan senang hati datang padaku walaupun tau bahwa aku seperti ini. Mereka bahkan tau bahwa aku hanya menganggap semua hubungan ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku.

Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan hyungku di Korea ini. Orang tua kami sibuk dengan perjalanan kerja mereka di Jepang karena memang pekerjaan Appa sebagai Duta Besar Korea untuk Jepang. Mereka jarang sekali pulang, makanya aku selalu merasa kesepian walaupun Yesung hyung -hyungku- selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku di sela-sela jadwal kuliah dan kegiatan-kegiatannya yang padat.

Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatiku aku menyimpan perasaan khusus pada seseorang. Dia memang manis dan cantik, hanya saja... Dia seorang namja. Itu lah yang membuatku malu untuk mengakuinya. Aku tau hubungan seperti ini sudah tidak tabu lagi, tapi tetap saja...

Aku sungguh ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kata-kata kasar yang malah membuatnya terluka. Mianhae...

_**Kim Donghae**_

* * *

"Ya, apa kau tidak lelah terus mengejarku seperti ini Lee Hyuk Jae? Urat malumu sudah putus ya?" teriaknya keras. Aku sudah kebal dengan perkataannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu sampai kau katakan padaku alasan sebenarnya kau memutuskan hubungan kita dulu, Kim Donghae." Balasku.

"Ayolah, itu terjadi sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Sudah ku bilang kan, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai mainanku. Dan karena aku sudah bosan denganmu, maka aku putuskan saja hubungan kita." Jawabnya santai, tidak tahukah bahwa ucapannya itu semakin membuatku terluka?

"Gotjimal!" seruku.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tapi terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak." Dia hendak pergi meninggalkanku. Namun dengan sigap aku tahan lengannya.

"Apa... sekarang kau tidak ingin menjadikanku mainanmu lagi?"

"Mwo?"

Ya, aku sudah kehilangan urat maluku sampai-sampai aku rela memohon, tidak, lebih tepatnya mengemis pada namja ini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dari dulu. Dan saat dia menyatakan bahwa dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi namja chingunya, aku sangat senang dan langsung menyetujuinya. Namun kemudian, dua minggu setelah kami jadian dia memutuskan aku. Membuat duniaku terasa runtuh.

Aku tidak tau alasannya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bosan padaku. Tapi aku yakin bukan karena itu dia memutuskanku. Pasti ada alasan lain. Apa aku terlalu terobsesi dengan namja bernama Kim Donghae ini? Entahlah... Yang aku tau hanyalah aku mencintainya dan dia pun mencintaiku. Setidaknya dua tahun lalu dia pernah mencintaiku. Dan aku akan membuatnya kembali cinta padaku. Tidak peduli dia akan menganggapku bagaimana dan tidak peduli aku harus menunggu sampai berapa lama.

_**Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**_

* * *

Author Note:

Saengil chuka hamnida... Saengil chuka hamnida... Saranghaneun Yesung oppa... Saengil chuka hamnida! Selamat ulang tahun my inspiration... Semoga tambah segala-galanya termasuk tambah langgeng sama Ryeowook oppa. Jangan suka selingkuh ne oppa? Hobi koq selingkuh? Hehe...

Anyeong chingudeul... Karena What If udah memasuki masa kritis (baca: udah mau the end) Author hadir lagi dengan cerita baru. Cerita ini kompilasi dari semua pair di SuJu yang selalu menjadi inspirasi di setiap FF saya. Hohoho.

Di Believe in My Love ini, author buat semua uke menderita atau punya masa lalu kelam. Dan semua seme harus berusaha ekstra ekstra keras buat mendapatkan cintanya. Hahahaha *ketawa nista*

Untuk yang udah nunggu What If sama Changing Partner, sabar ne? tinggal upload koq... tapi gara-gara di desa Author gag ada signal bwt modem, jadi harus nunggu balik ke kos. *malah curcol* #digebugin reader.

Karena ini baru prolog, jadi Author beneran pengen tahu gimana pendapat dari chingudeul.

So, review ne? Please...


End file.
